Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by AcidReactor
Summary: Frank, caught by Korse and left undefended, unable to save himself, knows that Gerard won't be there to save him this time. /Frerard/


_**Hey all. I'm getting ideas for my next big fic, so for now it's just a little one shot. I got the idea from a picture I saw and, well, I hope you enjoy! It won't really go anywhere but idk I get bored.**_

(Frank's POV)

I was barely hanging on. The Dracs' were dragging me, forcing me along the dusty, sun burnt road. Exterminator Korse was just ahead, blood splattered over his body. He turned, looking at me.

"What's wrong, Ghoul?" He mused. "Is little Fun Ghoul having a bad time? Is he done yet?" He spat in my face, laughing. "You're pathetic. No one is even gonna miss you." I winced at that, holding back tears. He wouldn't see me break. Never.

"Y-you're the p-pathetic one..." I grimaced, chuckling a little. He punched me across the face, smashing my head to the side. I spat out a tooth, groaning.

"It doesn't seem that way from where I'm sitting, Ghoul. You're the one who couldn't fight back." He smiled.

"I-I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Then you can walk yourself." The Dracs moved away, leaving me to stand alone. I took a step, only to fall to my knees. "Not so great, hey Ghoul?" I whimpered, trying to stand. One of my legs was most likely broken, the other sprained. He forced me to my feet, as the Dracs held me still. He walked forward, grabbing my hair and smirking. "Listen to me, Ghoul. I'm going to take you back, and you're going to tell me everything you know. If you're good, I'll let you see your fuck buddy before you die."

"F-fuck buddy?" I questioned.

"You're little friend. What's his name, Ghoul? What's Party Poison's name?"

"I'll die before I tell you." I snarled, crying out in pain as his fist collided with my face.

"Well if that's your wish then we can grant it, just as soon as you tell us a little bit of information." Korse smiled falsely, turning on his heel and walking away. I groaned, once again being dragged along the blistered road. The sun glinted down, leaving no shade. It was almost impossible to walk in the day, and it was dangerous to go out in the dark. I sighed, thinking of how I got out here in the first place.

"_Ghoul, fucking listen to me!" Poison yelled, obviously exasperated. _

"_Fuck off, Poison." I replied, anger coursing through my veins. How couldn't he understand? I needed some fucking time alone. I turned away, scowling._

"_Grow the fuck up, you immature little brat." He snarled._

"_I'M IMMATURE? HOW THE FUCK AM I THE IMMATURE ONE?!" I screamed. I ran a shaky hand through my knotted hair, thinking of the words over and over. _

_You're not good enough._

_You're pathetic. _

_You don't deserve to be a Killjoy. _

_How about you take your gun and aim it at yourself?_

_Pull the trigger, faggot._

"_Ghoul, I know it was wrong. Whoever sent you that is gonna get found out." _

"_Fuck off." I grumbled. He knew for a fact that I had been questioning my right to authority, and had convinced me it was okay, that I should be here. He sighed, touching my shoulder gently._

"_Frank, listen to me. You are important. It just wouldn't be right without you. I promise you that." I frowned, confused by the sudden use in names. I hadn't heard my name in such a long time. _

"_You don't get it, do you Gerard?" _

"_What?"_

"_It's not as easy as a couple of words." _

"_Well it only took a couple of words in the first place." I growled, standing up._

"_You have no fucking clue, Way." _

"_Don't use that tone on me." He folded his arms, glaring at me. _

"_I'm not a fucking child! Stop treating me like one!" My fists balled up, hands shaking angrily._

"_Maybe it's because you're acting like one!" _

_Bam. _

_Fist to face._

"_You crossed the fucking line, Party Poison." I snarled, kicking his ankle then punching him again."_

"_Get out." He growled. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I turned one hundred and eighty degrees left, storming out of the building._

Jokes on me, I guess. I wonder if he was even worried about me? Probably not. He was probably happy that I was gone.

I guess it was up to me to get myself out of this mess.

(Gerard's POV)

"Where is he!?" I yelled, searching the grounds again. He wouldn't have gone out there without any protection, surely? He wasn't that stupid. Kobra walked over, shaking his head.

"He's gone, Poison."

"Shit... We've gotta find him." I yanked my mask over my face, hiding my emotions. He nodded, sighing tiredly.

"I'll get Jet. Meet you by the car in five." I nodded, walking back to my room.

"Frankie..." I sighed, pulling my things together. I heard a knock on the door, and turned to see Grace watching me curiously.

"Are you okay, Mr Poison?" She asked politely.

"I'm just fine, Gracie." I smiled, hugging her tightly and sitting her on my table. "Me, Jet and Kobra are going out for a bit."

"Are you gonna go find Ghoul?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I replied simply. Death strolled in, picking up Grace and smiling.

"See you when you get back, Poison. Do you need anyone else?" I shook my head, walking out.

"See ya." I muttered.

(Frank's POV)

I looked around the small, white building. BL/I were always so bright.

"Gee?" I mewled, voice quiet.

No reply.

I looked at the room, sighing. It screamed detention centre. A man was walking in the room, his face shady. Oh, but I knew who it was. I wasn't stupid. _Korse._ A grin swept across his face as he opened the cell door.

"Fun Ghoul. You've gotten yourself into a mess, hm?"

"Fuck you." I muttered. He growled, grabbing my hair and ripping my head back.

"Careful what you wish for, Ghoul." I whimpered, eyes wide.

"Y-you wouldn't." I whispered.

"Oh, but I would." He chuckled. My cheeks flushed pink, shaking my head. He was mental if he thought Gerard would let him hurt me.

But then again, why would Gerard help? I deserved all that I had. He wouldn't want to help me; I was a disgrace to the killjoys. To the Rebels. I looked at Korse, whimpering.

"You're all talk." I spat in his face, laughing.

"You wish." He growled, grabbing my hair and throwing me on the bed. I screamed, shaking my head.

"GET OFF ME!"

"I'm going to take you for a walk." He grabbed my hair, dragging me out of the building. I yelled, crying. He walked me to the border. He then laid me down, laughing.

"No..." I moaned quietly. He started to strip me, chuckling.

"You're going to die."

"No..." I groaned, whimpering quietly and he pulled his clothes off. I had to think fast. Coughing, I forced blood up my throat and spat it on the floor. He rolled his eyes, smirking. I let my eyes roll to the back of my head, coughing and shaking.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Korse chuckled sarcastically. "If you die, I'll toss you out for the rats to eat." He pulled out a knife, cutting into various parts on my skin.

"H-help..." I whispered breathlessly, fingers scrabbling at the floor. Slowly, but surely, I stopped breathing.

(Gerard's POV)

We drove, silence thick enough to cut with a knife. Going to the City alone was a death wish, but I needed Frank back. The Rebels needed Fun Ghoul safe. Ray stopped driving, snapping the silence like a twig.

"We're here." I looked out the window, sighing.

"I suppose we may as well waltz in and fucking ask to have our brains blown out."

"Poison..." Kobra tried.

"Just get out. I've gotta get him back." Kobra and Jet both got out, me following silently.

"So where do we go from here?" Jet asked.

"Well he's not exactly going to be lying on the floor ready for us to take him home." I snapped.

"Guys..." Kobra piped up.

"Poison, I know you won't be happy until Ghoul is safe but seriously, no need for the fucking sarcasm."

"Well it's not you whose fault it is that he went in the first place!"

"Guys?"

"Well maybe in future you'll keep your mouth shut!"

"Guys!" Kobra yelled, getting in between us.

"What?" We replied in unison, both obviously angry.

"I think we actually can just go straight in there and get him, actually." He pointed, and as I followed his gaze I saw a small boy, lying across the ground. He looked like he'd been left for dead. There were obvious deep cuts over his skin, some of which appeared to be bleeding still. He was surrounded in a pool of blood, long black hair covering his face.

"Frankie..." I whispered. I started to move but was held back by Ray, who was shaking his head.

"Where's your brain, Poison?"

"If I die trying to get him, then I won't have to live without him. But if not, then he'll be back. Safe."

"Poison... Why would you risk your life for one person? You know what he said when this all started. He said that he wouldn't us getting hurt because of him."

"Don't you get it, _Ray_? I am in love with Frank and I would die for him!" I pushed Ray back, running over to Frank and scooping him into my arms. I quickly ran back, hissing orders to leave quickly. I laid Frank in the car, about to jump in when a heavy hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" I sighed, turning to face Korse. He smirked, putting his pure white gun to my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for a blow. But it never came. The weapon slipped from my head, and a thud landed on the floor. I felt someone hug me tightly, sniffling slightly. I sighed, opening my eyes. Mikey was clinging onto me, shaking.

"Hey..." I smiled.

"Can we go home?" He asked.

"I think that'd be best." Ray added, pointing at Frank in the car. We got in instantly, me in the back holding Frank's head on my lap. I just hoped we weren't too late. Frank stirred slightly, eyes flickering. I sighed, stroking his cheek softly.

"Hang on, Frankie..." Ray stopped the car running out.

"Come on!" He yelled. I got out the car, carrying Frank to the building. Show Pony stood up in front of me, eyes wide.

"What happened?"

"Korse." I grunted, running to the hospital. Mikey, who was hot on my heels, called for doctors. I laid Frank on the bed, stepping back.

"Could you both step outside?" Mikey took my hand leading me out. He hugged me, whispering word of comfort in my ear. I started to cry, tears rolling down my face and landing on his leather jacket.

"Shh..." He murmured, rocking me. We stayed like that for an hour, though it felt like we were there all day.

"Excuse me." A nurse looked at me, frowning impatiently.

"Y-yes?"

"You may go in hand see him. He's not awake, and he is in a lot of pain. He'll have to stay in there for a while. He doesn't look very good, but he's doing okay. He'll live."

"Thank you..." I gasped, running into the room. Frank was lying on the bed, hooked up to countless monitors. He was pale, hair greasy and stuck down to his face. He looked ill. But he wasn't, he was just hurt. I sat on the side of the bed, kissing his forehead. He stirred under my lips, groaning.

"Gee..."

"Hey, baby..." He looked up at me, eyes tired.

"I-I..."

"Shh... It's okay... You don't have to say anything, honey." I leaned in, kissing him gently. He was shocked at first, but then he kissed back. I smiled, pulling away. "Get some rest." I mumbled.

"G-Gee?"

"Yes?"

"I-I think I love you..." I blushed, smiling happily.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, letting his hand rest on mine. "Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be mine..." I whispered.

"Can I be the only hope for you?" He whispered, eyes closed. "Because you're the only hope for me..."

"Goodnight, Frankie. I love you." I kissed his nose.

"Goodnight, Gee. I love you too..." He replied, dropping off. I lay beside him, wrapping a protective arm around him.

Finally, I could love him how I should.


End file.
